Forgotten Shadow
by OhmyCheezus
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission with team Natsu only to find out she's possessed by some demon named Fenrir. After she returns to Fairy tail she hurts one of her nakama, and feeling guilty she runs away from Magnolia to train and control the demon inside her. What she thought to be lonely and sad, was actually fun and filled with adventures! Not to mention, romance! (Rated: T-M)


Forgotten Shadow

Chapter one; Secrets in a dream.

* * *

"I'm gonna die.." she whispered to herself as her fear-filled eyes turned to her unconscious team members. They were acutely wounded; laying sprawled out in conspicuous positions on the sandy desert terrain. Protruding wounds on their bodies; blood seeping out of them like a river.

Turning her tearful eyes away from the gore-like scene in front of her, she settled them upon the person who had caused this; His face was unidentifiable, possibly due to the night sky – but his physique was large and broad, clarifying that the cloak covered figure was a man indeed. He managed to severely injure all of Team Natsu, including herself, at the same time without even dropping a sweat. She didn't doubt for a second that this man was inhuman. This man was, possibly, insane.

All her magic power was drained, causing her to mildly panic. She pushed her frail body slowly off the ground, and glared smugly at the anonymous figure; trying her best to put up a front—but in all reality, she knew, she was terrified of this person. She didn't even understand how she managed to stay conscious. Her head and chest were starting to throb painfully, and her eyes started to burn, causing her to break out of her reverie, she swiftly dismissed it; thinking it was probably just the effects from the blows she took earlier from the enemy. But it was then –when her whole body decided to pulse painfully, that she knew something was wrong. She froze and her eyes were, once again, wide and filled with confusion. The pain was so immense that no matter how much she wanted to scream, cry, and rip the skin off her face, she couldn't. Her legs gave up on her, causing her to fall to her knees; only thing preventing her from face-planting and eating a mouthful of sand were her shaking, thin arms.

The blood thirsty villain decided to take advantage and – almost hesitantly, stepped forward. A large, beautiful blade, similar to those Erza possesses, now occupying one of his large hands. Now, in front of the hyperventilating girl, he placed the sharp end of the sword under her chin and forced the blonde mage to look up at himself. The cloaked figure flinched, and instinctively, took a step back. The stellar mage that was shaking and on the verge of dying just moments ago was now looking at him viciously- much like what a predator does to their prey. Her eyes that were once fawn, and filled with emotion, were now a glowing white. The only thing being visible were small, black pupils. Her nose was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed, and thin lips curled, showing nothing but sharp pearly canine's. She raised her feminine hand, grasped the blade of the weapon, and immediately broke it into tiny metal shards. Of course, her skin isn't made of steel; so this move caused her to have a few metal splinters. She could feel the man shaking, in fact, she could see everything; the thing is her body was moving by itself. She could feel her body viciously pounce on the man, trapping him with her hands and knees, feel herself smile at the trembling body beneath her, feel herself command a word she didn't think she could ever say with so much venom:_"...die."_ see and feel the man that was beneath her, disappear; only leaving a large puddle of crimson red. And finally, feeling herself drift into an onyx sea.

* * *

"_Did I die?" she questioned inwardly; fairly confused why she felt so warm..No, scratch that, she felt hot. No, scratch that again, she felt on fire! Her eyes opened groggily – expecting to be in a world of red and black, see weird demonic creatures lurking or flying about or maybe even the devil himself; but no, she was in a room of complete white. No devil, no demons, just white; she couldn't tell if she was standing or floating._

"_Hello, girl." greeted a voice, breaking her out of her reverie. The voice was deep – so deep she felt like she would drown if the disembodied member continued to speak."W-Who's there?!" she inquired; her voice cracking in the process. Her throat felt dehydrated and her mouth felt dry, causing her to sound croaky and hoarse. "Don't fret, little one. I shan't hurt you; seeing that if you die, I die as well." She couldn't help to feel relieved but yet uncomfortable."Who are you? And where am I?" she insisted. Feeling an immense evil aura that made her nauseous and dizzy, she gradually turned her head to gaze behind her. What she saw was something that made her chest tighten; It felt like she took a blow to the stomach that literally knocked the wind out of her. No matter how much she tried to stop, her body shook uncontrollably. She tried to swallow the lump that took place in her throat and fight back the tears from her fearful eyes. What she saw was a gigantic wolf-like beast. And when I say gigantic, I mean "probably twice the size of the Stellar Spirit King himself" gigantic. He was so big that his heart beat caused mild vibrations in the air. In all seriousness, she was ready to pass out any moment. This wolf- or beast thing, was incredibly powerful. Her eyes felt like they were gonna burn and turn to ash from it's immense magic power. This monstrous wolf (despite being over 1000 feet tall) was black as night, with piercing white orbs and large sharp teeth. "My name is Fenrisúlfr, but you may call me Fenrir. I'm the most powerful demon in all of Earth.." he said rather calmly. "..I am a demon who possesses you." _

_At that moment she swore she could feel her head twirl, spin, whirl and tumble. "What do you mean?!" She yelled. "Quiet, girl. I shall explain in further detail; 400 years ago, the day my birth took place, a prophecy was foretold: One day, my family and I will be responsible for the destruction of the world. Fearing this, the gods captured me and locked me in a cage when I was a mere pup..." he explained. "..Only one man, named Tyr dared to feed me. The gods rendered me harmless due to my size, but I started to grow bigger and stronger by the day, to my current stature. However, none of the gods had enough courage to face me. Instead, they tried to trick me. They said that I was weak and could never break free if I was chained. I, however, accepted the challenge and allowed the gods to chain me. They described me to be so immensely strong to be able to break even the strongest fetters as if they were cobwebs. The gods only had one option left, and that was to construct a magic chain. The magic chain, named Gleipnir, was thin and frail, like you.." he joked. Lucy couldn't help but to shudder at the sentence. "..It was incredibly strong, despite what its size and appearance might suggest. The gods tried to trick me once again, only this time I was less eager to show my true strength. I saw how thin the chain was, and said that there was no pride in breaking such a weak chain. Eventually, though, I agreed, __thinking __that otherwise my strength and courage would be doubted. Suspecting treachery however, I in return asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between my jaws. The gods were not overly eager to do this, knowing what they could expect. Finally, only Tyr agreed, and the gods chained me with Gleipnir. No matter how hard I struggled, I could not break free from the thin __ribbon.__ In revenge, I __bit __off Tyr's hand" he expounded. 'Guess that's where the quote "Never bite the hand that feeds you" came from' she nervously thought. "..I was chained to a rock called Gioll and was dragged a mile into Earth.." he continued "..They also put a sword through my jaws to prevent me from biting." She glowered at the monster, several questions going through her mind. _

_Frustrated, she replied: "That doesn't tell me how you possessed me." "About 15 years ago I had managed to control my spirit and escape, abandoning my physical body. But, leaving your physical form is very dangerous and if you don't return to it or possess a body in a limited time, your spirit energy may become weak and disappear in thin air. Being in a hurry, I had come across a little girl crying, and mourning in front of a grave when I was on the verge of dissipating .." he paused, looking down at a surprised Lucy for a moment, but continued nonetheless "... her heart and mind possessed very dark thoughts, hatred, depression, sadness; the very things demons and monsters feed off of. Having no other choice, I rested deep within you." She scoffed at the last sentence. "What does that mean?!" she yelled, eyebrow twitching. The voice chuckled, causing Lucy to jolt.. "It means you are weak and you can hardly control me. I possess a lot of resent towards humans, and if I wanted to, I could take over your frail body and destroy everything and everyone you love in a mere second, girl." Scared written all over her face, the monster continued "But, I will not. I only desire to kill one man. So, I will hold my complaints and assist you in becoming more powerful by combining my magic with yours." She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. With another question on the tip of her tongue, she looked back up into the eyes of the monster, tilting her head in confusion: "How exactly will you assist me?" "I will speak to you through your mind, and guide you. But, keep in mind,_ _my power is vast, and your frail body might not be able to contain it." (S/o to: The Zero Dragon)_

_ Before she could finish processing his last remark she was interrupted by yet, another voice "..cy!" Confused, she looked around and locked gazes with Fenrir once again, hoping he had answers. "..ucy!" the familiar voice yelled once again "It's time, young one." Fenrir spoke "Do not forget what I told you today, for I.. will not repeat myself.." and right after he said that, the world around Lucy had begun to shake, disappearing along with Fenrir. "Wake up! Lucy! Lucy!"_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic,so please go easy on me!_**

**_I get writers block a lot, so feel free to give me ideas! (I will give credit.)_**

**_Well, tell me what you think! Bye (-:_**


End file.
